A Trip To The Mall
by PsYcHo DuCkiE
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou go to Kagome's time. They go to the mall of course!
1. Default Chapter

"Unexpected Visitors"  
  
After going through the well to get home Kagome noticed someone following her.  
  
"INUYASHA" she yelled.  
  
She turned around and sure enough there was Inuyasha.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, NO FOLLOWING ME HOME!!!". "YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I DIDN'T S.I.T. YOU" she said continuing.  
  
"Now, her voice returning to normal, why did you follow me home?".  
  
"Well before you decided to bite my head off I was going to tell you that you left your bag, back in my time" he said clearly pissed she had raised her voice at him.  
  
"Ohh" she said clearly taken aback at the reasonably explanation he had provided.  
  
"Well since you're here would you like to go to my house for some Ramen?" she offered. Inuyasha shrugged yes and followed Kagome into her house. When they entered the house a strange noise was heard "ring ring ring".  
  
"What was that?" said Inuyasha poised to attack.  
  
"It was just the phone, hold on" said Kagome rushing to answer the phone.  
  
"Yea, Who's this? Oh, Hey Ari! Sure I'll be able to go, what time? Ok! I'll be there" Kagome then hung up the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll go back to your time later, I just made plans to go with my friends to the mall. Ok?"  
  
"What's this mall place?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm. it's like a place where people go to buy stuff and there's a lot of different things to choose from." Said Kagome hopeful that her answer was enough because she had no other idea how to describe a mall.  
  
"Ohh." said Inuyasha clearly lost in thought.  
  
"Well you better be going I have to get ready" said Kagome.  
  
"Wait, Can I go with you to this mall, I think our perverted friend and Sango need some time alone anyways" said Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Umm. sure I guess why not we'll need to get you some clothes and."  
  
Kagome was interrupted just as 3 unexpected visitors arrived. And sure enough there was Miroku, Sango and Shippou standing in Kagome's living room.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? And, How did you get here?" asked Kagome clearly surprised that a perverted monk, a demon exterminator and a small fox demon were in her house.  
  
"Well." said Miroku "Inuyasha was taking to long getting back."  
  
"And I didn't like being along with that lecher" added Sango.  
  
"Hey!" replied Miroku in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"So we went to Kaeda and asked her if there was any way we could travel to Kagome's time and she gave us these bracelets" said Shippou holding up his wrist indicating where the bracelet was.  
  
"Hey" said Kagome having a idea "Do you guys want to go to the mall with me and my friends".  
  
"Ok" replied Sango and Shippou, whom Kagome had already explained to what malls were and Miroku replied with a small shrug having no idea what a mall was.  
  
Inuyasha then explained to Miroku where they were going. "Well you guys can't go dressed like that" said Kagome.  
  
A/N Remember this is my first fic. I know this part is pretty boring but I swear it'll get better later on. For now please review and review. Thanx!!! ^_^ 


	2. Getting Dressed

"Getting Dressed"  
  
Last Chapter ~"Well you guys can't go dressed like that" said Kagome.~  
  
"Well Sango can borrow some of my clothes, Inuyasha and Miroku can borrow some of my Grandpa's and Shippou will have to wear some of Souta's clothes although they may be a little bit too bug"  
  
"Ok, you guys wait here while me and Sango go change" said Kagome.  
  
The 3 guys were exploring the wonders of modern day Tokyo in Kagome's house.  
  
Meanwhile the girls upstairs where debating what to wear.  
  
"Ok, Sango try on this outfit.  
  
"Umm. ok" said Sango hesitant about wearing such a short skirt.  
  
The girls then walked down the stairs.  
  
Kagome looking hot in a short blue jean skirt, pink spaghetti strap top, a pink hair tie, black and pink jelly bracelets, and light pink lip gloss.  
  
Sango looking equally hot in a slightly longer blue jeans skirt, baby blue spaghetti strap top, a baby blue hair tie, black and light blue jelly bracelets and clear lip-gloss.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were about drooling.  
  
~Sango looks hotter then usual in those clothes, maybe she could borrow them to wear back in our time~ thought Miroku.  
  
~Kagome does look sorta pretty, much better then that dead bitch Kikyou~ thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Do we look ok?" asked Kagome and Sango in unison.  
  
"You guys look fine, now what about us" said Inuyasha not wanting Kagome to know that he thought she looked great.  
  
Slightly disappointed at Inuyasha reaction she said  
  
"I have you people's outfits picked out, Miroku and Inuyasha go upstairs in my Grandpa's room and get dressed, the outfits are on the bed, and Shippou come with me and Sango to my brother's room.  
  
After the boys got dressed they walked downstairs into a room where 2 girls and a small fox demon, whose demonic features where hidden by extra baggy pants, where waiting.  
  
Inuyasha looking better then ever in a pair of baggy denim jeans and a tight red shirt and Miroku looking fine in a almost identical pair of denim jeans and a deep purple shirt.  
  
~Miroku doesn't clean up that bad~ thought Sango.  
  
~That shirts shows off his muscles even more~ thought Kagome.  
  
"Oh wait I forgot one thing." She walked up to Inuyasha and put a baseball cap on his head to cover up his dog ears.  
  
"We cant have you walking around scaring the people at mall, can we now" said Kagome in a motherly way.  
  
"Feh" replied Inuyasha. 'Beep Beep!!' was heard.  
  
Everyone except Kagome had a look of surprise on there face.  
  
"There's our ride" she stated and began to walk to the door motioning everyone to come. Outside a jeep filled with Kagome's friend's could be seen.  
  
A/N I promise this story will get funnier once they get to the mall. I may have Fluffy appear later in the story but I'm still debating with that idea. Please review and review. Thanx! ^_^ If you guys like this story I will update soon. 


End file.
